翻译 Zero to Hero
by smyh93
Summary: Cheryl Dyson的Zero to Hero翻译版 自译 。


**ZERO TO HERO**

**平民到英雄**

Author:Cheryl Dyson

Translater:smyh93

_**在宙斯，即奥林匹斯山的众神之首，击败众巨神并将它们封印在地心很久之后，宙斯的妻子赫拉产下了他们的儿子，赫拉克勒斯。奥利匹斯山众神都为他的出生而庆祝，除了宙斯那嫉妒心极重的弟弟哈迪斯。他被宙斯命令在地狱里担任死神。他一直在尝试着推翻他哥哥的统治。**_

Draco叹了口气，不耐烦地把魔杖横放在腿上。麻瓜研究课程的教程迟到了，就像往常一样。说实话，这个女人比特里劳妮还要反复无常。或许这可以给Pansy坚持认为这两个女人有亲戚关系的言论提供有力证据。Draco没有费心去研究这件事，但这个教授确实足够的神经质，让人会把她和那个"可能的预言家（would-be Seer）"直接联系上。

Pansy在另一张羊皮纸上涂鸦上一个爱心，并在里面写上斜体的"P永远爱D"。Draco翻了翻白眼。她是另一个无望的案例。

"不要对我翻白眼，Draco Malfoy，"她低声说道。"根据我们的婚约，你最后会是我的。"

"你可以不要再妄想了吗？"Draco嘶嘶地吼道。"那张契约是我们那几位愚蠢的父母在我们还是婴儿的时候起草的，而我甚至不喜欢女孩！"

Pansy带着恶毒的感情怒视了他一眼。Blaise在她旁边偷偷笑了，结果收获了肋骨的一个肘击。在她准备反驳Draco时，他们的讲师抵达了。

Barker教授轻快地飘进了教室，把她那只姜黄色的手包重重放在讲台上。"下午好，学生们！今天我要告诉你们一些非常激动人心的新闻！"她尖锐的嗓音刺痛了Draco的耳朵，尤其当她情绪化的时候。

Draco迅速地瞥了一眼Potter，想看看这个被选中的笨蛋（Prat）如何对待教授所说的"激动人心的新闻"。那个瞬间，Potter的视线集中在教授身上，但他实际上因为身边Weasley喋喋不休的内容而咧着嘴傻笑。那个仿佛有血缘关系的三人组从战争爆发后变得更加亲密，几乎没有见过他们中的其中一个离开其他人身边，除了有些时候Granger和Weasley会溜出去独处。Draco因这个想法打了个寒颤，坚决地把它甩出了自己的脑海。

Barker拍了拍手，更像是想弄醒Dean Thomas，他正坐在第一排打盹儿。当他被惊醒时，教授给了他一个严厉的注视。"激动人心的。新闻。"她重复。

"哦，请一定要告诉我们，教授！"Pansy尖叫起来，Draco花了很大力气才克制住自己不去掐她。在所有学生回到Hogwarts之后，她那谄媚奉承人的能力又上升到了一个新的高度。很明显她是想试图清除大家的那段记忆，那段她在战争时想把Potter献给黑魔王的记忆。大多数教授不是蠢货，但Barker教授对这招非常受用。她对Pansy微笑了。

"学生们，我被McGonagll校长允许教你们表演一出麻瓜戏剧！"

迎接她的是一片沉默。Draco牢牢地盯着Potter，看到他脸上无语的表情。无论这个"戏剧"是什么，那听上去绝对是一个坏主意。当然，如果Potter反对它，那么Draco就会去支持，毕竟和Potter作对是他的部分工作。

"在我还是孩子的时候，我的祖父母带我去剧院看戏，这段回忆我至今难忘。那些服装！那些歌曲！"Barker教授出神地看着教室的椽子，无论何时当她将开始充满热情与诗意地讲述她的麻瓜童年生活，这对学生们都是一种折磨。Draco忽视她，开始沉溺于他最喜欢的新的打发时间方式，在心里想象着为Potter梳头（被萌到了）。那里，就在他右耳后面，有一小撮黑发蜷曲着，非常不符合时尚。如果Draco是他的一个朋友，他会把它们弄顺，然后…

Granger的手突然举了起来，打扰了Draco的白日梦。"是怎样的戏剧，教授？莎士比亚？或是一出古希腊悲剧？"她的声音听上去充满渴望，与Potter逐渐增长的反感情绪刚好相反。Draco谨慎地瞟了一眼Barker。

教授开心地笑了，挥了挥她戴满戒指的那只手："不是这么阴沉的剧，Hermione。我们已经见证了足够多的悲剧自从…你们懂的（教授你好潮！！）。"又是一片沉默，每个学生都很不情愿地回想起了"你们懂的"所指代的事。这很难忘记，尤其当他们每次经过城堡中曾经免遭战乱伤害的地方。那些地方现在被新的石头和灰泥覆盖，或者有时仅仅是简单地被封起来。"总之，"Barker继续讲到，"我们将表演Disney！"

Draco快速地扭头看了眼Potter，他的表情已经是接近了极限的惊悚。有趣的是，Granger的表情和Potter的简直一模一样。"Disney？"她重复。

"很棒的建议，教授！"Pansy狂叫。"很有创造力！"

"谢谢你，Pansy。"Barker教授沾沾自喜地说。

"快给我停下来！"Draco低声吼道。

"哦够了，"她皱了皱鼻子。"如果Granger反对，我就很难坐在这儿等着而不去支持教授。"

Draco心不在焉地听着，对于化妆，背台词，唱歌，还有扮演成那些神经错乱的古希腊神话人物等等这些概念并没有多大的兴趣。显然，他没有任何意愿去做这样的事。

"你真的认为赫拉克勒斯会更合适吗，教授？"Granger又问，得到了Barker一个生气的眼神。由于不断纠正了她在某些场合的错误，Granger已经成为Barker最不喜欢的学生名单上的永久名字。Barker是麻瓜出身，生长在麻瓜家庭。但Granger也是如此，只不过出生得离现在更近。麻瓜世界变化的频繁程度如此之大，让Barker非常震惊。"Disney会不会过于…近代（young）？"

"并不是说所有写于古代的东西都是最好的，Granger小姐。"Barker冷冷地说。

"不，我是说，这不是为更年轻的观众们看的吗？我们已经过了那个年纪，几乎都过了。"

Barker又挥了挥手："哦，很好，我很高兴看到你考虑到了观众。我们当然会为更年轻的观众表演，就在离校宴会之前。自然，我要找些适合年龄（age-appropriate）的东西。我们很难在一年级生面前表演Ovid（不知道是啥剧诶。。）。"

面对Barker自鸣得意的脸，Granger不满地撅起了嘴，但什么都没说。Potter只是一个劲地挠着头，丢给Granger一个困惑的眼神。Draco注意到这个傻瓜把他的头发弄得更乱了。现在需要一个seeing-to（不知道是啥。。保姆？）无时无刻围绕在他身边。确实，这个英雄目前很无望。

"我现在传下来的是报名单。上面写着我们需要的角色，以及角色之外我们需要的工作人员。我们需要制作布景和道具，需要特殊的灯光效果，需要服装，需要…"Barker开始唠唠叨叨起来。Draco对这一切都觉得无趣，只是注意着Potter的苦笑又回来了。Patil双胞胎看起来比教授还兴奋，而Granger就像嘴里塞了一块酸柠檬。

"这肯定会很好玩的，"Pansy说。"我想我要报名。"

"这出戏里有一个女疯子的角色吗？"Draco问。

"Draco Malfoy，你让我忍无可忍了！"

"但你依然永永（forevaaaaah）爱我，不是吗？"他对她挤眉弄眼，马上被她的尖头鞋踢了一脚，疼得龇牙咧嘴（少爷你自找的= =）。这个邪恶的娘们儿，他在心里忿忿地想。报名单传到了Draco这儿，他兴致缺缺地过了一遍。Barker写的"每个人都必须报名，否则我会指派给你任务"的警告抓住了他的视线，没有让他完全忽视这张单子。他在"道具"栏草草写下自己的名字。"道具"的工作会有多困难？

Potter的名字写在了"赫拉克勒斯"这一栏的下面，这是当然的，可并不是Potter本人的字迹。Draco不管在哪里都能认出那个人的字。Draco把单子传给Pansy，同时对Potter微微笑了一下。既然有人帮他报了名，那他就活该出演这个角色。

"你可以停止不再看Potter了吗？"Pansy抱怨道，一边轻咬着羽毛笔的尾端，一边从纸上弄掉一小片指甲。

"那你最好要求月亮转一个面对着地球。"Blaise干巴巴地说。

Draco心潮一阵涌动，绞着他的手指，决定忽视他们两个人，抽出了自己的变形课论文。他要在Barker夸张地称赞那些"盛大的布景设计和可爱的演出服装"之前完成这篇论文。

_**哈迪斯从命运之神那儿得知，在十八年后会有一群行星排成直线，指示着巨神被封印的地点。而他可以趁此机会解放巨神们以帮助他获得奥林匹斯山的统治权，只要赫拉克勒斯不来扰乱。于是哈迪斯遣派自己的两个下属派恩（**__**Pain**__**）和派尼克（**__**Panic**__**）去绑架赫拉克勒斯，把他带到地球上，并给他喝下一种使他成为凡人的魔药后杀了他。可是，派恩和派尼克没有给赫拉克勒斯喝下全部魔药。他依然变成了凡人，却保留了犹如天神般的惊人力量。赫拉克勒斯被一个农夫和他的妻子发现，带回去当做他们自己的儿子抚养。**_

"不好意思？"Harry问道，显然没有听清Barker教授刚刚讲的内容。

她笑容满面地看着他："Harry，我很高兴你报名来表演赫拉克勒斯！我承认我充满期待，但同时害怕你的拒绝，因为你可能觉得这出剧里都是些陈词滥调。面对媒体你也显得非常害羞。但不管怎么说，谢谢你！我知道你会表演出一名乐观开朗的赫拉克勒斯，毕竟你—当然—已经是一个英雄了。"她对Harry边眨眼边咧着嘴傻笑，试着润色她的话语，使它们更得体更有渲染力。

"我没有报名去演赫拉克勒斯！"Harry在大家终于意识到发生什么之后大声抗议。"我想去做灯光师！"

他听见Malfoy在他身后愉快地哼了一声，但没有在意。

"现在，Harry，你要明白临阵胆怯是相当相当正常的事。我会帮你克服它。我已经开始阅读一些关于导演剧目的麻瓜书籍。接下来让我们看看墨迦拉…我收到了很多申请人—我们都想成为公主，不是吗，女孩们？然而，我发现最有趣的申请人是Draco Malfoy。干得好Draco！我要赞扬你乐意拥抱古老传统戏剧的演员精神！"

"什么？！"

Harry坐回自己的椅子，因为看到Malfoy脸上悲惨又惊恐的表情，内心闪过一瞬极深的满足感。到最后还是这个铂金脑袋大蠢货踩进了这个可怕的恶作剧中。Harry想知道是谁把他的名字填在男主角那一栏下面的—最有可能是其中一个Patil—但他从没想过有人会把Malfoy的名字填在墨迦拉那一栏下。那应该是Malfoy的Slytherin同伴之一。除了他们Harry想不出还有谁敢这么做。

Barker依然滔滔不绝地讲着："我为你鼓掌Draco！在古希腊游吟诗人盛行的时期，男人扮演女角是很常见的事，并且我很满意地看到在这个开明的社会里，依然有你这样的人有这般勇气去反抗这个社会所规定的'常见'。让我们给Draco Malfoy他应得的巨大的欢呼！"话音刚落，Barker教授带头鼓起了掌，Pansy Parkinson紧随其后（凭借她臭名昭著的巴结人的能力），之后是其他学生。Harry咧着嘴笑着看Malfoy，鼓得特别起劲。（小H你自己可是男主啊。。）

Malfoy的脸涨红了，他感觉自己失去了往常的吸引力，但实际上只是给他苍白的皮肤增添了一丝玫瑰色。Malfoy怒视着Harry。Harry回视了他。

"我没有，也永远不会，报名出演这出可恶的麻瓜戏剧中的任何一个角色。"Malfoy一字一顿，坚决地说。

Barker无视他，继续浏览报名单，喃喃自语："有Malfoy先生出演墨迦拉，剩下的女神我们也有足够的女孩来演，当然还有Granger小姐出演众巨神之一…"

"一个巨神？"Hermione突然地叫了出来。"我绝对没有报名演一个巨神！谁填得那个空？"

Ron听到Draco被宣布将出演女主角时就一直低声笑个不停，而现在他差点从椅子上摔下来，笑得喘不过气："一个巨神！Merlin这真的够了！我几乎不能再承受更多的惊喜了！"

Barker在一片抗议声和大笑声中升高了她的音调："那些愿意保留现有角色和工作席位的人，当然，会从他们的N.E.那里得到额外的加分。"

这句话让所有人都闭上了嘴，包括Malfoy。他们返回Hogwarts上"八年级"的唯一理由就是获得他们的N.E.W.T的分数。如果Harry没有这项考试的分数他就不能参加傲罗培训，Hermione也决心要拿到近乎满分的完美分数来通过考试。

"加分有多少？"Malfoy问。

Barker对他微笑："如果你成功完成了这出剧，Malfoy先生，你就肯定能在麻瓜研究课程中拿到一个O。"

Harry看着Malfoy，他似乎正在认真琢磨，权衡这件事的利弊。出演女角的羞耻明显与他内心一直坚持的东西相违背。银灰色的眸子扫过Pansy Parkinson，她和Ron一样在偷笑。然后，他的视线移开了。

"好吧，我同意。"Malfoy说，完全出乎Harry的意料之外。

如果Malfoy是墨迦拉而Harry是赫拉克勒斯，那么…

他的眼神锁定在Malfoy的脸上，一个细小的微笑慢慢地刻上了这个Slytherin的唇角。

…那么Harry无处可逃了。

_**十六年过去了，赫拉克勒斯成为了别人眼中的怪人。他的力量在当地人看来就是个大麻烦。当他不小心破坏了村里的集市而被当地人彻底排斥后，他开始思考自己到底属于何方。他的养父母对他讲述了他们发现他的过程，以及当时他身上拥有的一个刻着天神标志的项链挂坠，于是赫拉克勒斯决定前往宙斯神庙。在那里，宙斯的雕像活了起来，得知了赫拉克勒斯的过去和他的真实身份。宙斯对他解释说，只要他成为一名真正的英雄，他就可以重新成为神并回到奥林匹斯山。宙斯让自己的儿时伙伴珀加索斯（**__**Pegasus**__**，希腊神话中一只有双翼的马）去寻找森林之神菲罗克忒忒斯（**__**Philoctetes**__**，希腊神话人物，特洛伊战争中希腊联军将领，赫拉克勒斯的好友）—简称"菲尔"— 一位英雄训练师。菲尔上次没有成功培养出一位英雄，之后就归隐了，但他同意训练赫拉克勒斯。**_

Draco痴迷地看着Potter默默读着他的台词。排练过程惊人的愉快，特别是想到Blaise赢得了哈迪斯的角色，Crabbe和Goyle则成为了他两个忠诚的部下，派恩和派尼克。Draco个人认为他们两个都很适合派恩（Pain），因为他们都不可能带上剧本中所描写的派尼克（Panic）的伪装面具。其实，他们也不太可能成功表演出派恩。

"派尼克，报告…什么报告…"Goyle仔细看着他手里的剧本，好像试图揭示出宇宙中存在的秘密。

"日常，日常报告。"Blaise嘶嘶地吼。"该死的，作为愚蠢的部下，你们真是倒数的。"

"嘿，剧本里没这么写。"Goyle说着，继续看剧本。

"Fuck you，Zabini。"Crabbe恶意地补充道。

"Crabbe先生！"Barker的声音尖锐地响起来。

"对不起，Barker教授。"Crabbe小声咕哝。

"只要读这些该死的台词就行。"Blaise啪的一声合上自己的剧本，狠命地甩了甩。Draco几乎要大笑出声。既然Blaise报名出演邪恶的哈迪斯，他除了自己没办法责怪其他人。Goyle继续重复他的台词，Draco则继续将视线放在Potter身上。他正坐在角落的一张桌子那儿，和Weasley一起对着接下来的词。

Barker指正着Blaise和Crabbe的语言，得到了那些Slytherin们轻蔑的哼声，还有Potter的一个微笑。那个英雄的眼神从Blaise转到了Draco这里，Draco强迫自己展示一个嘲笑的表情而不是看向那个方向。他到底发什么疯了，居然同意演一个为Harry脑残的Potter而陷入爱河的角色？Draco是不可能喜欢一个蠢货的。（少爷你太别扭了╮(╯▽╰)╭）

Barker很快疲倦于劝诱Crabbe和Goyle读台词，挥手让他们回到自己的座位。Blaise经过Draco身边时咕哝了一些话，但Draco的所有注意力都在Potter身上。他们现在还没有一个正式的"舞台"，只有清理出来的麻瓜研究课程教室的一块空地。赫拉克勒斯的亲生父母由Hufflepuff的Hannah和一个Draco永远不可能记住名字的Ravenclaw男孩来演。

Potter笨拙地围着场地走动，使得其他人因为他傻呆呆的意外的滑稽表演而大笑。Draco知道他是装出来的，因为Potter实际上是相当优雅的，否则Draco也不会花那么多时间去欣赏他的优雅。

做出另一个怪诞的身体转动（bizarre twist），Barker选定Luna Lovegood出演菲罗克忒忒斯。Draco非常难以接受她这样的形象表演一位"英雄培训师"，但既然整个演员阵容都是不合常理的—如同他自己所出演的角色—他想这也无所谓。

"你就是下一个了，Cinderella，"Blaise用手肘轻轻碰了下他，说。"好好表现。"

Draco怒视了Blaise一眼。可当他站起身来，他的脸马上就烧起来了，感觉自己正一步步走向他的厄运。Draco认为自己出演一个女孩子已经足够恶心了，读她的台词则是恶心中的恶心。这个臭娘们儿一上来就公然对赫拉克勒斯调情。这真是太糟糕了。Draco不可能做得到。

Barker制造了一个巨大而模糊的"河流守护者（River Guardian）"让Draco去尝试打败它，并从它的防御中逃脱。无数的触角包围着Draco，他叹了口气，傲慢地说："放开我，内萨斯（Nessus，希腊神话中半人半马怪兽），否则我将强迫你—"

"我对它们的热爱犹如烈火一样燃烧！"Barker嚎叫着，此时这头怪兽的脸越来越向Draco贴近。作为一个匆忙造就并且几乎是无形的道具来说，它真的很吓人。显然在麻瓜故事中这个生物是一只人马兽，可是Barker不愿意冒险去冒犯人马兽这个族群，所以她把它变成了一种有三只眼睛还有好几排獠牙的对侵犯者蠢蠢欲动的禽兽。对了，加上触角。"当然啦，我们会制造出一个更时尚更真实的怪兽，当我们正式表演时，"Barker补充说。"现在的这个只是为了让你们更好地感受台词营造的氛围。快点继续。"

Draco又叹了一口气："你不知道你在—"

Potter英雄般地大踏步走进这块小场地，举起了手："停下来！"

"站到旁边去，两条腿的（这神马吐槽= =）。"Barker说。

Potter一下子结结巴巴了："对不起，我友好的，呃…呃…教授。我不得不请求您释放那个年轻的…"

"继续讲下去，孩子（junior，实在不知道怎么翻。。）。"Draco说，一到Potter可能受到蔑视和侮辱的场合就活跃了起来。

"…女士。"Potter讲完了，狠狠地抖了一下。"但你难道不是一位…少女…正处于窘境之中？"

"我不是一位少女，我只是处于窘境，并且我可以掌控这一切。祝你今天玩得开心。"

房间里一半的人都偷偷笑了出来，Barker叹了口气。Draco知道他应该演得像个女孩子，请求英雄的帮助，但操他妈的，他才不干。如果这个人马兽的形态可以改变，那他的角色也可以。

Potter轻咳缓解了尴尬："女士，或先生，我恐怕您身处这环境太深以至于您无法意识到—"

"这边应该是内萨斯开始攻击赫拉克勒斯并失去了他的宝剑的场景！"Barker大叫。

"你在做什么？"Luna—这位训练英雄的森林之神—用她一贯的语调开口讲到。"去抢回你的剑。"

"剑。没错，没错…第十五条规矩。一个英雄只有拥有他的武器，才能称之为英雄。"

Draco和其他人一样对Potter的台词感到好笑。他的思想在瞬间滑向了污秽的方向，想象着Potter的其他"武器"。（就是wand咳咳。。）

"还有，这边也是赫拉克勒斯从河里拖出一条鱼的地方…舞美设计，请记下来我们在正式表演时需要一些真正的水，但它们不会淹掉整个房间。我回去研究那些麻瓜书籍，看看他们在舞台上会用什么东西。我实在不希望以后回想舞台上淹水的经历…请继续，Luna。"

"我们该用什么来假装珀加索斯？"Luna问。

"一头鹰头马身有翼兽（hippogriff）！"Weasley大叫。"它们本来就恨Malfoy。那会非常适合的。"

"这不是个坏主意，Ron。"Barker回答，让Draco更加焦虑。"我们没法弄到一头真的鹰头马身有翼兽实在是太糟了，而且我也不能确定我们可以把它放到舞台上，考虑到我们的后勤部队需要清理场地。"她摇了摇头。"我想我们不得不让一名学生穿上飞马的服装。又谁自愿扮演珀加索斯吗？"

"Ron，你的想法呢？你和鹰头马身有翼兽一样恨Malfoy，不是吗？"Potter大大地咧着嘴笑，全无恶意。

然而Weasley脸上的笑一下子消失了，飞快地摇着头："不，谢谢。我正为一些不知道什么的事忙着呢。做房子，还要搞清楚怎么制造出水，你明白？"

"我来扮演珀加索斯。"Longbottom的声音很轻却很坚决。Draco几乎要惊叫出来。他在Snape担任校长的短暂时期里和Longbottom爆发过不止一次的冲突。灭蛇英雄Longbottom在战争后居然也有自己的粉丝俱乐部了。

"非常棒！"Barker鼓掌，然后快速地阅览了一遍Potter与假的非人马兽的生物进行打斗的滑稽场面。

"黄金男孩什么的，是真的吗？"Draco问Luna，努力不让这个问题泄露出他的嘲讽情绪。

"他当然是真的…并且顺便，小甜心，我也是真的。"Luna向Draco走进了一步。抬起了头迎向他的视线。"我不太擅长淫笑（leering。Luna你肿么了= =），但我会去尝试。你相当有魅力，所以这也让我的尝试变得容易。"

Blaise忍不住地大笑。Draco此刻就想把他的脸深深地埋在双手里，或者直接对随便哪个人施个恶咒。

"我保证你可以做得很好的,Luna。"Barker说。

"那个怎么办，菲尔。"Potter大声询问。

Draco并没有对之后Potter和Luna间的台词花上太多的注意力，专心应付他自己的台词。等到Potter向自己走近了，他才发现自己表演的部分原来这么快就到了："你还好吗，小…先生…？"

"墨迦拉，"Draco简短地回应。"我的朋友们叫我墨迦。至少，如果我有朋友的话他们会这么叫。他们有给你一个名字吗？和所有的那些…"Draco笑了。"…胸肌（rippling pectorals。直译貌似是起伏的胸部。。）？"尽管他在黑魔王逃窜期间担当了重大的职责，因此健康方面获得了还算不错的照顾，但Potter的肌肉还是少得可怜。他依然和以前一样纤细，总像是缺少营养的样子。Draco喜欢这个样子。

"啊，我是，啊…呃…"

"你一直都这样口齿清楚的吗（太毒舌啦XD）？"Draco轻蔑地咧嘴笑。这几乎像是和Potter进行一场日常交谈。

"赫拉克勒斯。"Potter说。"我的名字是赫拉克勒斯。"

"赫拉克勒斯？"Draco嘲笑道。"我想我更乐意叫你黄金男孩。"

"所以，你是怎么让自己和那个东西纠缠在一起的？"Potter伸出手指，指了指那头正在消失的，几乎快看不见的生物。

"长着蹄子的大头针…呃，触角？"Draco问。"Well，你知道人类是怎么想的。他们把'不'的意思当做'是'，把'我迷路了'的意思当做'把我带走吧我是你的'。"班级里一半的人都笑了，Potter则非常符合情境地迷茫了。"别担心，那边的那个疯子会解释给你听的。"Draco扬扬下巴，示意着Luna的方位。

他们继续表演着赫拉克勒斯邀请墨迦骑上珀加索斯—或者是鹰头马身有翼兽，或者是Neville，又或者是任何Barker能想出来的不经思索的荒诞想法—的场景。但是墨迦严词拒绝了，悠闲地逛回了森林。其实本来Draco都想拒绝闲逛，而是偷偷溜回森林。

"不，不行不行！Draco，你想将墨迦拉饰演成一名男性我完全可以接受；我认为这个做法更多地增加了演员的个人意识，也会很有可能在其他年级学生中引发关于同性关系的讨论与思考。这种关系在很多麻瓜文化中收到歧视，甚至是禁止它的发展。但是，我必须坚持让你保持这个角色的浪漫本性，因为这种本性对于推动戏剧达到高潮至关重要。赫拉克勒斯必须努力奋斗去赢得他的爱情！他的个人英雄主义就是为了这一刻而存在的！"

Draco开始变得不确信了，可是Potter的嘲笑表情帮他下了决定。如果这个愚蠢的Gryffindor认为Draco无法胜任浪漫的情节，那他真是可悲地大错特错了。Barker要求他们将这个场景重复一遍。Potter含混不清地在嘴里咕哝着赫拉克勒斯令人难过的对话，之后，Draco靠近了他，距离近到他可以从Potter眼镜里看到自己纤长而厚重的眼睫毛。

将他的声音调整到一个低沉性感的音调，Draco柔和地开口说："我很好。我是一个成年的坚强的男孩。"他又向前走了一步，用一只手指勾住了Potter的领带，然后把它攥进自己的拳头里，猛地拉近了Potter。Potter的眼睛睁得大大的，眸子里的祖母绿色仿佛深深的湖泊，让Draco可以一直沉溺下去。就在他们的嘴唇要贴上的刹那，Draco嗓音沙哑地补充道："我系紧了我的凉鞋（sandals），我所有的东西都好好的在我身上。"

话音刚落，他放掉了Potter的领带，转过身背对着Potter，抬起他的下巴凝视着Barker："这样可以吗？"他问。

Barker好像花了好一会儿时间才找回了她自己的声音。她呆呆地张着嘴，不停地眨眼，颤抖着："呃…是的！那实在是…出乎意料。但很棒！"她慢慢地鼓掌。"非常浪漫。或者…其他的一些什么…"

"非常正确。"Draco说着，轻盈而自信地走回了自己的座位。

_**在赫拉克勒斯的培训全部结束后，他和菲尔及珀加索斯一起前往底比斯城（**__**the city of Thebes**__**，古希腊城市）去证明他新发掘出的自己的价值。在路上，赫拉克勒斯拯救了一名叫墨迦拉—简称墨迦—的被人马兽内萨斯纠缠的女子。他被她吸引了。惊恐地发现赫拉克勒斯还活着，哈迪斯在底比斯城外制造了一个障碍，在那里赫拉克勒斯被迫要与许德拉（古希腊神话中的多头蛇怪，砍去一个头即长出新头）战斗。可出乎哈迪斯的意料，赫拉克勒斯成功地击败了许德拉，并被底比斯城的人民奉为英雄。他们像对待一位名人一样对待他，然而，宙斯不留情面地告诫他，他现在还不是一名真正的英雄。**_

Harry在颤抖，即使他努力不让自己表现出来。Malfoy的手抓着他的领带，他银灰色的眼眸直视进Harry的祖母绿宝石。他的嗓音低沉，还很性感，让Harry不禁睁大了眼睛。这个动作可能会改变他的人生。Harry当然感觉到了不同寻常的部分，而这个动作仅仅持续了一瞬。

幸运的是，那个场景后并没有赫拉克勒斯的台词。Harry的所有思维都被扔到九霄云外了。

"Well，那很…有趣。"Hermione说。

"他完全疯了。"Harry喃喃自语。

"你到现在才知道吗？"Ron问。

"这一整出剧都是，疯了。"

"你知道你将要亲吻他，是吗？"Ron迅速地翻着Harry的剧本，客观地讲到，声音里没有一点同情他的伙伴的成分。

Harry被这句话吓得脸色发白，一把从Ron那儿抢过了羊皮纸。刚才那一幕在其他人看来似乎很好玩，可现在回想起来却是最最最愚蠢的。"我要退出，我不演了。"

Hermione摇摇头："你不能。你需要这门课的成绩，这样你才能进行傲罗培训。"

"那就让他退出！"Harry的声音非常刺耳，好几个准备走出教室的同学斜睨了他一眼。Malfoy慌慌忙忙地出去了。Harry站起身："我要和他谈谈，让他明白我劝说他退出的缘由。"

Ron皱了皱鼻子："祝你好运，伙计。"

Harry跑出去，叫住了好像刚刚从地窖中逃出来的Malfoy："Malfoy，等等！"

Slytherin王子停下来，转过身，抬起一条眉毛算是打了招呼。Harry小跑着到他面前，不想伸长了脖子去看他。最好可以和他在同一个基础上进行交谈。Malfoy看着他跑过来，什么都没说。

"Malfoy，你看，这很荒谬。你需要退出这场表演。"Harry瞟了一眼Malfoy的朋友。他们很多人站在这段楼梯的上面，回过头来打量他们两个人。

"我需要退出？为什么我需要退出，Potter？"Malfoy用他一贯的傲慢语调问着Harry。

"因为，我…Well，通过你的N.E.W.T.并不是那么的…"Harry咽回了"重要"这个字眼，知道它听上去太过自私自利。"我是说，没有人期待过你可以顺利通过麻瓜研究课程，不是吗？"Shit，那听上去一样糟糕，Harry意识到。

Malfoy危险地眯起眼睛："没有人期待那件事，是吗？"

"也许那句话是我说错了。"Harry承认。

"也许你本身出现在这儿就是个错误。"Malfoy低声吼道。Blaise Zabini跑下了楼梯。

"出什么事了吗？"Zabini问道，伸出一只手臂环住了Malfoy的腰。这个动作立刻击中了Harry。它是亲密的，有保护欲的，还有强烈的独占欲…而且很明显，Malfoy并没有对这个动作感到不适应。

"没有什么我不能应付的，"Malfoy说到，并未从Zabini的怀抱里移开。"走吗，Potter？"

Harry的眼睛眯了起来，但他没有意愿等在这儿，看Malfoy的Slytherin小分队给他提供支援。Harry拉了一下他的背包让自己看起来有点精神，爬上了楼梯，去往他的下一个课堂。

第二天Harry感到了一些轻松，他只有一个小场景需要和Malfoy共演。但很快他发现这种轻松只是短暂的，因为他不得不预先看Zabini和Malfoy的共演。

Zabini，饰演哈迪斯，紧捏着Malfoy的下巴把他的脸拉近，低吼着："墨迦，我纤弱的鲜花，我愉快的小鸟，我可爱的坚果（nut，真不明白外国人的情话。。），墨迦。这里到底发生了什么？我认为你将要说服那些河流守护者来加入我的军队参加暴动。现在我在这里，可是这里并没有我希望中的河流守护者。"

Malfoy从Zabini的手中挣脱出来，甩给他一个Harry再熟悉不过的怒视："我尽了我最大的努力，但他开出的条件让我无法接受。"

Zabini点点头："很好。那么我本来想给你减去两年的刑罚，现在看来，嘿，我给你加上两年，怎么样？为了减刑你再去尽你的最大努力吧。"

"那不是我的错！"Malfoy大喊。"那都是那个黄金男孩的错，赫拉克勒斯的错！"

Barker教授疯狂地鼓着掌。"精彩！棒极了Draco！Blaise，你看起来已经融入了哈迪斯这个角色，做得好！"

"是啊，充满了地狱之王的特性。"Harry嘟囔着。"和他的本性太不相像了。"

Hermione轻声笑了出来，从她读着的课本上略微移开视线瞟了一眼。出演一个巨神，她只有在她的那一小个场景出来时要露个脸，其他时间没什么事可做。所以她抓紧利用这些空闲的时间复习她的其他功课。

"Malfoy在他的角色处理上令人惊叹地好，你不这么认为吗？"

"不，我才不这么认为！"Harry说。

她投给他一个意味深长的眼神，让Harry很不舒服。但接下来就是他和Luna的戏份，所以他站起身，和Luna一起站到了这个临时的舞台上，试着将注意力集中在演好这个故事上。在拯救了墨迦之后，赫拉克勒斯和菲尔进入了底比斯城，努力让当地人相信他是一个货真价实的英雄。

这群由大部分Slytherin小分队饰演的当地人，看上去很享受奚落和揶揄赫拉克勒斯的非凡的能力。Harry只在Millicent Bulstrode骂他混血杂种却面对错方向时感到一点点的愉快。

下一个场景是墨迦拉恳请赫拉克勒斯去拯救两个被哈迪斯囚禁并奴役的小孩。剧本上写着的是墨迦冲进去，几乎是乞求赫拉克勒斯去进行援助，但Malfoy显然有他自己的小算盘。

"你！"他盛气凌人的高喊。"黄金男孩！赫拉克勒斯！随便你的名字是什么！你应该充满了英雄气概，所以前进吧，去救那些面黄肌瘦的小孩，现在马上！"

Barker教授怀疑地看着他，没有弄清他的意图，但Malfoy高傲地扬起他的下巴："我在即兴表演。我认为赫拉克勒斯会更倾向于一位具有侵略意识的男朋友，而不是一位只知道依赖他人的弱不禁风的小男孩。您不这么认为吗？"

Harry对他翻了个白眼，依然转过身去对付那个由椅子变形过来的充数的九头蛇，施了个咒语击中了它模仿着低吼的头。赫拉克勒斯击败了九头蛇，哈迪斯很生气，而墨迦拉则是洋洋得意。

在那之后Harry，作为赫拉克勒斯，被要求做出很多英雄般的举动为了树立起他的声誉。令人惊喜的，这个过程非常有趣。Barker用魔法制造出了一些怪物，然而其他的仅仅是由穿着临时道具服的学生扮演。他们咆哮着，吼叫着，假装死在Harry的魔杖之下。那些年轻的学生们会喜欢这种场面的。

总而言之，Harry心想，这是一次相当成功的彩排。

_**墨迦瞒着赫拉克勒斯，在出卖她的心灵救了她曾经爱过的一个男人后，与哈迪斯结盟了。可是哈迪斯还是离开了她，投向了另一个女人的怀抱。墨迦被哈迪斯遣派出去寻找赫拉克勒斯的弱点，好在必要时一击必胜。然而，墨迦却爱上了赫拉克勒斯。**_

Draco想对Potter施恶咒。他想把他推下楼梯，然后从他脸边大踏步的走过去。他想把Potter死死抵在墙上，听他对他讨饶…最后一个念头呈现出一幅清晰的画面，Potter的头颅向后仰着，嘴唇湿润，眼睛惊恐地睁大，恳请Draco的原谅。Draco被自己吓了一跳，觉得自己突然很需要一杯冰水来镇静一下，或者直接跳进湖里沉下去。

Barker教授将课堂搬到了二楼的一间废弃空教室里。所有碎石留下的痕迹都被清理干净了，可是墙上的一个巨大的裂缝仍然让几束阳光放肆地照射了进来。Barker向学生们保证这个房间会优先为他们的演出进行修缮。这个空间很大，整整有Malfoy庄园的舞厅两倍大。

Barker在教室的其中一处开凿了一个和通常情况大小一样的喷泉，中心是正在喷水的丘比特（Cupid）雕像。这座喷泉占据着教室里非常显眼的一角。学生们拖着沉重的步子慢慢地填补了房间里的空余—一组学生在一块铺着画布的便携式墙壁上涂抹出背景，另一组排出了一排人体模型，正在争论着给它们穿什么临时服装，还有一组在对几排灯光设备施咒，以确保灯光可以在各个地点正常并完美地提供舞台效果。

"哈迪斯！墨迦拉！"Barker拍着手。"开始排演你们的场景。从'看起来你的游戏结束了'这边继续下去，可以吗？"

Draco叹了口气，把自己的注意力从Potter身上移下来。这个笨蛋在无视他，无论如何，和Luna Lovegood在教室里一个昏暗的角落对着剧本。Draco禁不住想知道Potter和Lovegood之间是不是发展出了一段关系。他回到Hogwarts之后没有和Weasley家的小妹妹有任何浪漫的爱情进展，而且很明显Potter不喜欢男孩，因为他无理地要求Draco退出这部剧的演出。Draco的脑海里又开始温习他用拳头暴打Potter的想法。

"Draco！"Blaise不耐烦地说。

"哦，好！"Draco回嘴，不情愿地挪到了喷泉旁的开阔场地，站在Blaise身边。"看起来你的游戏结束了，"他大声说。"黄金男孩抵挡住了你扔给他的每一个恶咒。"Draco抖了一下。这些台词从来没有给他像现在这般的感受，Barker冗长繁杂的解释很清晰地显示出她也没有弄明白这句台词。Draco决定把它当成某种奇怪的麻瓜文艺产物。

"我想我可能没有扔给他那些正确的恶咒，墨迦，我亲爱的。"

"绝对不要再尝试那么做。"Draco警告。

"看，他是有弱点的，每个人都有弱点，即使是他也不会例外。对于潘多拉（Pandora），她的弱点就是那个盒子里的东西；对于特洛伊人，他们将自己的命赌在了一头错误的马上。我们只要找到黄金男孩的弱点，这就够了。"

"我已经完成了我该做的！带上你的那些小，呃，大恶魔—"

"他们不可能像对付一个婴儿那样容易地对付他。我需要一个人可以…像对付一个男人那样对付他。"

"我已经发过誓不用暴力的方式。"今天这句台词从Draco嘴里很顺畅地被讲了出来，他维持着良好的礼仪盯着Potter。聚集在一起的学生被彩排的内容所吸引，令人诧异地安静。

"Well，你知道，这很好，因为它总是会让你率先陷入了进退两难的局面，不是吗？你为了拯救你男朋友的生命，把你的心灵出卖给了我。但这个讨厌鬼怎么谢谢你的？他带着他的小宝宝们逃走了。他深深地伤害了你，对吗，墨迦？Huh？"

"你看，我已经吸取教训了，好吗？"Draco的视线穿过整间教室，集中在Potter身上。

Blaise撑着身体靠近Draco，戴着哈迪斯式的得意的笑容："我有种感觉，你会急不可待地接受我这次交给你的新任务。我这种感觉正确吗？你告诉了我打倒黄金男孩的关键方法，而我也会相应的给你你在全宇宙中最渴求的东西。你的自由。"

Draco令人信服地倒抽了一口气。学生们马上爆发出剧烈的欢呼。Blaise大笑着，伸出胳膊环住了Draco的肩。

"这实际上相当有趣，你不这么想吗，Draco？"

Draco的视线再一次回到Potter那儿，他的嘴唇渐渐变干了。下一个场景就是墨迦拉要开始色诱赫拉克勒斯了。他希望自己可以克制住给这个英雄施恶咒的欲望。

_**菲尔发现墨迦在为哈迪斯工作，想要警告赫拉克勒斯，但在紧接下来的一场争吵中决定放弃，就让他自讨苦吃吧。**_

Harry瞥了Malfoy一眼，然后起身离开现在的角落，走向了喷泉。自从上次在楼梯那里发生了那起事件，Malfoy对他的怒视比平常更加频繁，也更加让他有不祥的预感。幸运的是Malfoy手中没有握着他的魔杖，否则Harry需要担心怎样从下一个场景里安全存活下来。

Barker教授是个讨人喜欢的能够分散注意力的人。"好吧，我们可以跳过墨迦在竞技场邂逅赫拉克勒斯并巧妙地把他带到别处的部分，因为我想试验一下我们全新的聚光灯设备是否可以正常运作。我们可以补上那个部分的彩排，如果我们还有时间。走到舞台的左边—我说的是那里，Harry，那儿是你刚刚和Draco结束约会回来的地方。"

"是墨迦拉和赫拉克勒斯刚刚结束约会回来的地方。"Malfoy坚定地纠正道。

"是的Draco。"Barker说，被Goyle牵走了注意力。他刚刚用摔跤运动中的夹头动作拖着Zac Smith在地板上移动，然后把一只花瓶碰到了地板上。

Malfoy和Harry一起走到指定的地点，他们仿佛做游戏一般闲步到了喷泉旁边。情感从这个Slytherin的脸上流露出来。Harry一开始读着赫拉克勒斯称赞和墨迦一起度过的这一天的台词时，语调非常生硬。

然而赫拉克勒斯下面的话被Harry讲出来变得很真诚："你知道，在我还是一个孩子时，我本应该被给予和其他人所拥有的别无二致的东西。"

"你想要变得心胸狭隘，善于欺骗吗？"

Harry颤抖了："没有人喜欢那样。"

"没错，他们是的。"

"你不是那样的。"Harry停下来看着Malfoy；心里的一部分在思考着自己是不是依然作为这个角色在说这句话。

"你怎么知道我是怎样的？"Draco眯起眼，语气里包含着谴责的意味。

"我所有了解的就是…你是我遇见过的最惊艳的人，有着…我从未见过的最柔弱的脚踝（weak ankles）。墨迦，和你在一起我…我感觉不到孤单。"

"有时候孤单更好。"

"你的意思是？"

"这样就没有人可以伤害你了。"

Harry停止了向前走的脚步，转过身，双手牵起Malfoy的手："墨迦？我永远不会，也不可能会，做出伤害你的任何事。"

Malfoy的眼睛因为Harry的行为睁大了，但他没有挣脱："我也不想伤害你。所以…我们可以给彼此一个双方都想要的好处，而且…"他下面的话被吞了下去，Harry越靠越近了。"…停下来…"

Harry的眼睛颤动着，几乎要闭上了。他呼吸着Malfoy吐出来的香甜的气息。他的嘴唇紧闭着，看上去如此柔软诱人。

"在我们这么做之前…"Malfoy继续说完最后一句话，然后用他的唇轻扫过Harry的唇瓣，非常轻非常轻—就在一道意想不到的强光涌入他们的视界之前。Harry好像被灼烧到了，猛地跳了开来。

"灯光工作正常！"Barker教授兴奋地吼道。

Harry不断地眨着眼以驱散闯入他眼前的强光。当他可以再次看清周围的一切时，Malfoy已经离开了。

_**意识到墨迦是赫拉克勒斯的软肋，哈迪斯利用她与赫拉克勒斯进行了一笔交易。交易中规定这位英雄需要抛弃他的力量一整天来换取墨迦的安全。哈迪斯用这段时间破除了众巨神的封印，开始了他推翻奥利匹斯山的原有统治的行动，而赫拉克勒斯此时因为墨迦对他的欺骗陷入极端的消沉情绪中。**_

"好的，Draco，现在我们可以肯定灯光可以正常工作，你需要进行演唱部分的排练了。"

Draco停下了脚步。他的脸颊现在还在热辣辣地烧着，他什么都不想做，只想尽可能远离Harry Potter，越远越好。他差点就要吻上这个蠢货了！他怎么可以在那对愚蠢的祖母绿宝石里迷失掉自己，忘记他本来是想用魔咒击伤Potter的？他不是想要吻他的！

"什么？"Draco问。Barker马上接了下来。

"这是一出音乐剧，Draco，而且墨迦有一段独唱。我在告诉你们需要练习你们的演唱部分时你没在听吗？"

"我不会去唱歌的。"Draco很坚定。他的角色要为Harry脑残的Potter痴心已经足够糟糕了。

Barker拼命说服和劝诱Draco，但即使她用上全世界范围内的恳求，他都决心不做这件事。他拒绝唱歌。最后Barker放弃了，指挥合唱团和Hufflepuff的Hannah代替他演唱他的独唱部分，Draco则围着喷泉慢慢地走着，陷入了沉思。这里依然让他内心烦躁，但至少比听到其他的Slytherin们在Hogwarts外笑话他要好。考虑他目前担任的角色，那些讥讽太让他不爽了。不过还好，他的悲伤有Blaise，Crabbe和Goyle一起分担，哦，还有Pansy，她和Granger一样成为了巨神中的一员。如果Draco还要被迫演唱什么该死的歌，他想他马上就可以打包收拾他的东西，回到Wiltshire。

这个星期剩下来的几天，排练顺利了很多。Barker交给他们的作业就是练熟自己的台词，同时他们利用课堂时间搭建起了背景，也进行了服装试穿。Potter脱下了自己的衬衫，让Patil姐妹帮他披上一块白布时，Draco拼命克制自己的目光不要在他的身上流连。

当Draco开始换装时，Pansy再一次让他无可忍受。即使是在她擅自用消失咒除掉了Draco的裤子而使Slytherin扣了十分之后，她也没有显示出来哪怕一点平静下来的迹象。

"我希望明天有另一个人被送过来替我换装！"Draco忍不住对Pansy歇斯底里。

"或许我可以付钱给Potter让他来帮你换。"Pansy回答。"他看到你屁股（arse）的时候眼睛都要从眼眶里掉出来了。我觉得我应该把你的短裤也变消失。"

Draco瞟了Potter一眼，他完全没有在看Draco，但是脸颊上微微染上了几抹粉红。"大概是因为难堪，这出剧里有很多男性间的肢体触碰，和他的Gryffindor信仰相违背。"Draco嘟囔着。"还有，你该死的幸运没有用消失咒对付我的短裤，你这个无望的贱人。"

"如果你这么做了，我们又会丢掉六百分。"Goyle说。

"或者为我们赢得六百分的加分，"Blaise插了句嘴。"我认为Barker有好长时间没有见过一个像样的鸡巴了。"

Pansy发出好像被人捂住嘴的声音，Crabbe和Goyle在一旁偷笑。Draco叹了口气。

"你怎么知道Draco的鸡巴是像样的，Blaise？"Crabbe过了会儿问。

Blaise用胳膊勾住Draco的脖子，淫荡地笑着："你想知道吗？"

"我不想！"Goyle大叫。

Pansy挥拳想揍Blaise，但他反应极快地弯下了身，差点把Draco带到他身下。

"你们都是傻B。"Draco最终下了结论。他又向Potter望去，发现这个Gryffindor也在盯着他看，满眼的怒气。就像他们一直以来习惯的那样。他转过身，在Blaise的嘴边印下一个吻。让Potter想他愿意想的随便什么吧。

_**其中一个巨神，一个独眼巨人（**__**Cyclops,**__**库克罗普斯），被派往底比斯城去干掉赫拉克勒斯。墨迦使菲尔相信她，让她回到了赫拉克勒斯身边，重新点燃他的战斗欲望，并在失去自身力量的情况下击败独眼巨人。**_

Harry躺在自己的床上，拿出活点地图，展开了它。Malfoy又外出了。他现在很喜欢在夜间四处漫步，这是Harry在他们回到Hogwarts不久后发现的事情。而在晚上拿出地图，在上面找到他的名字，现在也成为了Harry的一种习惯。

过去的几个夜晚，Malfoy总是从Slytherin的地窖里溜出来，走过厨房上方一条布满碎石和瓦砾的几乎没有人经过的走廊。那里在战争前也是城堡里一处很少加以利用的地带，因此在战争结束后也没有人花多大力气去修缮它，至少，在其他更多需要得到紧急修理的地方完工前，没人关心那里。

不出所料，Malfoy走进了一间废弃的房间，然后站住了，或者是坐着，反正是不动了，在同一个地点停止移动长达好几个小时。Harry忍不住想知道他一个人在那里做什么事可以做这么久。Harry直到现在都在克制自己不要跟踪他。可是，今天早些时候他看到他吻了Blaise，他觉得他对那个铂金脑袋的家伙没有那么多的仁慈心了，决定要找出Malfoy到底在策划些什么。

在仔细确认Ron和其他人都睡得很熟后，Harry披上他的隐形衣，离开了Gryffindor塔楼。

他检查过了，这一路上都没有其他人，甚至连一只在夜间游荡的鬼魂都没有，然后他小心地在砸落的石头和碎裂的木块间走出一条路。Harry有些颤抖，想着这个区域应该被施咒，这样就可以保护那些低年级的学生免收不必要的伤害。他马上对自己翻了个白眼，Merlin，他真的变老了。

对着地图确认多次，他肯定自己找到了正确的房间。Harry悄悄走近。门锁没有上紧，他谨慎地，慢悠悠地，把门打开得更大一点，警惕着不发出一点点声音。

除了一小片石头碎屑落在了另一块石头上，发出了一声几乎听不见的声音之外，整个房间是寂静的。Malfoy在轻声哼着什么曲子，这让Harry很吃惊。他坐在房间正中一把看上去非常舒服的扶手椅上，从他的魔杖顶端缓缓盘绕出几缕色彩斑斓的烟雾，在空中打着旋儿。旁边的一把椅子上放着几本书。Harry抬起一条眉毛。Malfoy这几个小时一直在读这些书吗？

他又移近了一点。Malfoy哼唱的时候，魔杖的顶端都会袅袅升起彩色的烟雾。仅仅一个开头，Harry就认出了这首歌。就是那首Barker试着强迫Malfoy演唱的墨迦拉的独唱。Malfoy突然停止了哼唱，转为高声歌唱。Harry屏住了呼吸。

"我想我已吸取教训。当你开始行动，这感觉如此美好。我的内心尖叫着让我抓紧你的手，男孩，除非你渴望用心大声呼吼（cry your heart out）。你始终在否认，否认你的身份，否认你的情感。宝贝我们不是在做买卖，亲爱的我们看到你击毁了天壁。当你准备坦白之时，能否像一个真正的成年人般面对它？"

Harry茫然地微笑了。Malfoy的声线很独特，有一副天生的好嗓子，他可以不费力地完成这出音乐剧中自己需要表演的演唱部分。Harry想搞懂为什么Malfoy这么顽固地抵抗着这件事。

"…这一幕不会奏效。我不会说出那句话。从我的身边离开，我不会说出那句话！至少不会大声喊出…我不会说我已坠入爱河…"伴随着歌曲的最后一个音符，从Malfoy魔杖中飘出的彩色烟雾幻化成一颗巨大的红色爱心。Malfoy不由得重重叹了口气，那幅图像渐渐消散开来。

"愚蠢的歌曲。"Malfoy咕哝道。"愚蠢的表演。愚蠢的Potter。"

Harry的笑容加深了，虽然他知道了Malfoy真的恨自己而感到心里的一阵抽痛。他一个人，在深夜，坐在一间废弃的空旷的屋子里，独自读书，唱着麻瓜的情歌，这些事从某种程度上来说是很可爱的。但是，当Harry意识到这实际上是很寂寞的事情时，他脸上的笑褪去了。他想为什么Blaise Zabini没有陪在Malfoy身边，他们俩在一起明明让彼此都很舒服。

这个念头让Harry发觉了一些令人难以消化（indigestion）的事。Zabini这些天一直走在Malfoy身边。即便Pansy Parkinson和他们在一起时，她的脸上也有掩饰不住的生气情绪。很明显Malfoy没有假装自己其实被男孩吸引—他实际上就是这样。Harry情不自禁地思索起了这件事。

"至少不会大声喊出，"Malfoy重复着。"我不会说我已坠入爱河。"最后一个单词轻盈地在房间里慢慢消失。Malfoy用魔杖在空中画出一条闪烁着金光的闪电，被一颗祖母绿色的心包围着。Harry觉得自己身边的空气在一瞬间被抽空，他无法呼吸了。Malfoy哼了一声，施了个咒语让这幅微微发光的图像消失。他坐直了身："我在骗谁？他是一名真正的黄金男孩，美丽又安静。是时候停止看Potter了。你还要完成你的如尼文作业，否则Granger在这方面又要胜过你了。"说完这句话，Malfoy弯下身，捡起了一本大部头的书。他把它放在膝盖上，快速翻动书页，而Harry静悄悄地折回去，心脏怦怦乱跳。

_停止看__Potter__。_

他真的听到了这几个词吗？

像他进来时一样小心，Harry没有弄出一点动静，逃走了。

_**墨迦从一根即将倒下的石柱下救出了赫拉克勒斯，可是自己却受到了致命的伤害。虽然如此，这也打破了哈迪斯承认不伤害墨迦的誓言。于是，赫拉克勒斯重新得回了自己的力量，墨迦让他不用顾忌自己，勇敢地去击退巨神。不幸的是，他赶回墨迦身边时，一切都太迟了。她死了。**_

Potter这段时间表现得很怪异。他似乎比平常更频繁地注视着Draco，他的视线专注且认真。这让Draco很难受，他发誓再也不在自己的秘密房间里花费那么多个夜晚了。如果他想象着Potter比他以前这些年加起来还要关心他，那他显然是睡眠不足了。不过至少，他花费的那些夜晚时间的价值在他的成绩上体现了出来。他的变形课论文和古代如尼文论文在班级里名列前茅，他甚至自行发明了一种魔药成分的交叉查阅（cross-referenced）名单，足够让Granger嫉妒地眼放绿光。

布景的设置按照预定计划正常进行着，Barker让彩排重头再顺一遍。Draco很享受对Blaise大吼大叫，那个人在得知自己可以演得想怎么坏就怎么坏时几乎没办法控制自己的兴奋之情不向外表现（这到底是神马扭曲的性格啊。。）。Draco站在他对面，作为墨迦拉，宣称他想一直呆在赫拉克勒斯的身边的愿望。菲尔听错了他们的对话，跑去告诉赫拉克勒斯关于墨迦的背叛。赫拉克勒斯拒绝听这些劝告，然后哈迪斯出现了，带着一个被捆缚的墨迦。

"我们来进行一项协商。我放弃你的力量二十四小时，行吗？我是说，接下来的二十四个小时，然后墨迦就可以像小鸟一样自由自在地飞翔了，从此远离任何伤害。我们跳舞，我们亲吻，我们闲聊，我们继续做自己想做的事，我们快快乐乐地回家。你怎么想？来吧，告诉我你的答案。"Blaise无恶意地对着Potter咧嘴笑，看上去比平时更邪恶，即使他没有穿戏服也没有化妆。

"你保证他以后能远离所有伤害？"Potter看上去真的很悲痛。Draco曾怀疑Potter能不能表演好他的角色，现在他发现他比自己想象的要厉害的多。Draco试着挣脱束缚他的魔法绳索，这个过程让他入戏了。Blaise把绳索绑得稍微紧了一点，该死的他的热情是不是过高了！Draco的手指开始麻了起来。

Blaise叹口气："OK，好的。我给你那个。墨迦会是安全的，如果他受伤了，你就可以得回你的力量。如此如此这般这般，很好的协议，一份样板文件，baboom（找不到这个词，最接近的是baboon狒狒|||）。行吗？我们完成了，你怎么评价我们达成的这个协议？麻瓜们真的就是这么说的吗？"

"入戏，Zabini先生，我们还在演戏。"Barker警告道。

Blaise和Potter握了握手，这个动作很快演变成了某种程度上的拔河比赛。之后，Potter双膝着地，力量随着誓约的生效而全数流失。Draco看着Potter躺在地板上，看上去相当绝望。Draco想象着他像这样躺着，不过是在Draco的床上。这对他绝对是一种诱惑。

Blaise邪恶地大笑："现在你终于知道了像其他所有人一样的感觉是怎样了吧。很好是不是？哦！你将会爱上这种感觉的！另外一件事，墨迦，我的宝贝。交易就是交易，你从我手里逃脱了。顺便说一句，赫拉克勒斯，他难道，不像，一个绝好的小演员吗？"

Draco从绳索和封口布的束缚中解放了出来，生气地说："停下来！"

Potter问："什么意思？"

"我的意思你，你那弱小的chickie-poo（真的找不到意思TAT）对我永远都有用。嗯。"

"你在…你在说谎！"Potter表现得仿佛真的遭到了背叛，Draco的内心涌上一阵懊悔，刺痛了他的心。他立马责备自己居然受到了这个荒谬情境的影响。

"不！"Draco说。"那不是你想的那样！我不想—我…我不能—"他的目光望向远处，仿佛被内疚的担子压垮了。"我很抱歉。"

Crabbe和Goyle在一旁小人得志般高兴地转着圈舞蹈，咏唱着："我们的英雄是一个平民！我们的英雄是一个平民！"

"Well，这会被大肆宣扬的！"Blaise说着，滑稽地大笑。他下场和其他学生汇合在一起，而Draco发出一连串痛苦的叹息。他沉重地走下去，解放了Granger和其他巨神。推翻奥林匹斯山的战争开始了。

Draco坐在地上靠着Potter，用双手环住自己的腿，试着表演出墨迦拉悲痛心碎的画面。这真的不容易，因为Potter的目光锁定在自己身上，他的唇角绽开一个温柔的微笑，一个Draco从没见过的他的微笑。

"就这样！"Barker高喊，阻止了空气中互相碰撞的魔咒。"我们把这面墙搬下去，换上下一个场景！"

Potter站起来，用接下来的二十分钟练习他下面要用到的咒语，那些咒语可以模仿出与Granger那些巨神进行激烈战斗的场景。就在下课前不久，一个瞄准Potter的咒语击中了教室里一根假的石柱，却砸在了Draco—墨迦拉—的身上。他猛地推开了赫拉克勒斯，使他安全了。

Potter就像奇迹般的恢复了他的力量，他抬起了石柱："发生了什么？"他大叫。

"哈迪斯的誓约失效了，"Draco气若游丝地回答道。"他保证过我不会受到任何伤害的。"

"墨迦！为什么…为什么你要…"

"人们总是会做些疯狂的事…当他们在恋爱的时候。"Draco没有任何嘲讽意味的顺畅地讲出了这句话，他很难相信就在几天之前他还认为这是不可能的。不满的嘘声瞬间响彻在教室里每一个角落。他不禁闭起了双眼，轻声笑了起来。有几个学生在大笑。

"吻他！"有人在叫。

"我会去照顾他的。"Luna梦游一样地说，拍了拍Potter的肩膀，让他放心。

"你会好起来的，我发誓。"Potter说着，站起了身，看起来就像一个英雄。他豪迈地离开了，Draco让自己懒洋洋地趴着，伸出舌头模仿一种滑稽的死相，引起了另一波笑声。他想表演这件事也并没有那么坏，从这个角度来看。

Barker教授无奈地把她的头埋进了双手中。

_**赫拉克勒斯冲进地狱面对哈迪斯，献上他的心脏，只求能够换回墨迦的。哈迪斯接受了这个请求，但赫拉克勒斯必须从冥河中取回墨迦的心脏才行，而所谓冥河，就是一条当人在里面游泳时能够逐渐吸食他的生命力的河。赫拉克勒斯愿意为了墨迦拉舍弃自己生命的做法使他成为了一名"真正的英雄"。他重新成为了永生不朽的神灵，同样成功地取回了墨迦的心脏并将哈迪斯打进了冥河。哈迪斯被冥河里那些心怀怨恨的心灵拽入了河的极深处。**_

Harry很紧张。今天将要排练整出剧中最关键最高潮的部分，而且Malfoy并平常更频繁地看向他。他阴沉的表情将Harry的疑惑拉向了大脑里的重要地位（forefront）。Harry把双手在自己的托加袍（toga，古罗马市民穿的宽松大袍）上蹭了蹭以缓解紧张，想着让他们逼迫自己一整天都穿着戏服真是个坏主意。

谢天谢地，Malfoy和他一样，对于他所穿着的淡绿色布匹感到很难受。看上去不舒服但动人，Harry注意到。他努力不让自己注视着Malfoy赤裸光滑的小腿和脚踝，它们被他脚上凉鞋的皮质细带呈十字交叉状绑着。当然，移开他的视线更困难。Malfoy的身体有一半是裸的，暴露出一颗颜色浅淡的乳头，还有Harry那次攻击他时造成的疤痕，它已经快消褪了。

Barker教授点了Harry的名，叫他去到他们创造出来的作为冥河的魔法"池塘"边上，把他的注意力从Malfoy身上拉了回来。Harry花了好几分钟试着在旋转的水流中游动。那些水流比真实的水要虚假的多，但还是让他茫然不知所措，只有精力把他的托加袍扭起来绑在头上。这样做不可避免地露出了他的下半身。

"短裤真好看，Potter！"Zabini—Harry想—说到，然后听到了不断回响的笑声。至少Harry有了次成功的预言，穿了条稍微看得过去的短裤，也知道他们会被要求穿戏服。可是当他想到Parkinson和Zacharias Smith色咪咪地盯着他的生殖器看的时候，他还是…

Barker撤销了那些咒语，把他从水牢里释放出来。"Well，我们还需要做些工作来完善它。Ron，你觉得我们不要让整座池塘的水螺旋上升，而改用水泡，这个想法怎么样…？"她走过去和Ron交谈。Ron这段时间对舞台背景设计投入了极大的热情，以至于他将自己一半的休息时间花在了叙述概念以及与Hermione一起解决（work out）咒语上。

Harry无奈地摇了摇头，拉直他的衣服穿上。

Barker大声喊道："赫拉克勒斯！哈迪斯！你们两个快点复习台词，我们要排练冥河交易那个部分。只要读台词就行，不准打架！"

"他妈的，我就期待着那个。"Harry在Zabini走近时说到。

Zabini对他讥讽地一笑："我敢打赌你的确是的。你之后会对我生气的，Potter。"

Harry翻了个白眼："不会比平常看到你更生气，Zabini。"

"哦真的吗？在我看来你似乎很不喜欢我把手搭在你珍贵的墨迦的肩上。"

Harry的视线扫过正在和Patil姐妹争论他的外套设计的Malfoy。Parkinson为Malfoy戴上一顶用树叶做成的冠冕。

"我不知道你是什么意思。"

Zabini叹口气："很好， 你继续装傻吧。我已经做了我能做的。我们还是继续排练吧。"

Harry背诵着他的台词，可他一半的大脑始终在重复着Zabini刚刚说的话。他到底想说明什么？

赫拉克勒斯与哈迪斯进行了最后的会面，在此期间赫拉克勒斯击打了哈迪斯，把他送到了冥河永久地囚禁起来。由于后面没有发生任何事，赫拉克勒斯顺利地为Malfoy带回了墨迦的心脏。目前那颗心还做得不太成形，用一条Slytherin的围巾冒充一下。道具小组还没有成功研究出一个切实可行的做出以假乱真的心脏的方法。

Malfoy伸开四肢，躺在那根落下的假石柱旁边，表演出死亡的样子。Luna站在他身旁，显得很伤心。Harry在他身边跪下来，紧紧地攥着那团围巾，过了一会儿，把它放进了Malfoy心脏的位置。他的银灰色眼眸慢慢睁开，看向Harry。

Malfoy撑着身体坐起来："黄金男孩，为什么你要—"

"人们总是会做些疯狂的事…当他们在恋爱的时候。"Harry回答到，倾身向前，将自己的嘴唇贴在Malfoy的嘴唇上。他本想把这设计成一个简单的轻吻—真正的吻不到最后不会到来，根据剧本。

Malfoy的一只手伸进了Harry的黑发中，保持着他们现在的姿势，另一只手滑进了他的托加袍，手指轻轻地摩挲着他光滑的背部。Harry微微发出一声呻吟，又向前靠近一点，用一只手撑着地板，另一只环过Malfoy的双肩，紧紧抓牢。Malfoy轻启唇瓣，加深了这个吻。他们的舌尖第一次触碰到了，Harry好像看见有火光在摇曳。这本来应该和吻秋张或者吻Ginny的感觉一样，可它实际上不是。也许因为他的对象换成了Draco Malfoy，这是他过去几年来从未关心过也从不可能预料到的。

嘘声，欢呼声，还有热烈的掌声分开了他们，同时Barker的吼声也传了过来："停止胡闹！继续排练！"一抹细小的慵懒的笑爬上了Slytherin王子的嘴角。Harry对他眨眨眼。

"下课后留下来？"Harry在他耳边低声询问。Malfoy轻轻点了点头，小心不让其他人察觉，Harry才勉强放他走。他的心还在剧烈跳动。他知道，这一个简单的吻，已经把所有的事都改变了。

"终于明白了，嗯？黄金男孩？"Zabini重重地拍了拍Harry的肩膀，问道。Harry离开了主舞台，让其他人可以布置最后一个场景的奥林匹斯山布景。

_**赫拉克勒斯归还了墨迦的心脏，让她起死回生，还把她带回了奥林匹斯山。山上的所有神灵都热烈庆贺他重返老家。让神们难以置信的是，赫拉克勒斯拒绝和墨迦分开生活，于是宙斯允许他作为一个凡人留在地球上，和他的挚爱生活在一起。宙斯在夜空中创造了一个星座，一个专属于赫拉克勒斯的星座，这样全世界都可以将他作为一名真正的英雄而永久称颂他的美德。**_

Draco在那个吻结束后几乎无力站起身。这一切不可能是假的，尤其是考虑到Potter双眸里的恍惚和他轻声询问自己的那个问题。

Potter慢慢走开和他聚集起来的朋友会合—Draco没有吝啬自己给了Weasley一个耀武扬威的蔑笑—然后Draco摇摇晃晃地走去面对Pansy的怒火。

"Draco，我正给我爸妈写信，我会要求他们打破我们的婚姻契约上的咒语的。我对你非常非常失望。你怎么敢选择Potter而不是我？"她愤怒地皱起了眉头，额头上出现了几道极破坏形象的深深的皱纹。

"我劝你还是放弃吧，Pansy。"Blaise说完就笑了。"你在否认自己感情方面比Potter差多了。他们两位从战争开始之前就极度渴望爬向对方的床。"

"Well，那是很明显，但我曾希望那只不过是暂时现象。"她试探性地瞄了Draco一眼。"那是暂时的吗，Draco？"

Draco匆匆看向Potter，他也在看着自己，只不过眼睛中的东西让人摸不透。可当Potter注意到Draco的视线时，他犹豫了一会儿，还是扬起了一抹微笑。Draco也对他笑了笑。"我认为不是的。"Draco说。

"很好，很好。那我事先提醒你，如果你父母发现了这件事，我是不准备出现在任何你可以抓到我让我应急的地方。并且如果Potter想要让你心碎—仅仅只是想，我也会用黑魔法把他的睾丸废掉（太狠了=口=）。"他扔给Potter一记凶神恶煞的瞪视，他的微笑消失了。他转过身面对依然处于震惊状态中的Weasley。Weasley虽然很惊悚，不过还是貌似认真地听着Granger无休止的胡言乱语。Draco本以为会从她那里得到一个恶咒，可她只是不屑地对他翻了个白眼，外加一个耸肩。

有几个无聊的学生在大部分人离开之后潜伏在了教室里，Barker好像也很希望能够永不停止地四处乱转。Potter最终还是放弃假装整理自己的书包，在走近Draco之前把它甩上了肩膀。

"和我一起走？"Potter小声问。他们已经换回了各自平时所穿的衣服，Draco花了一小会儿时间来哀悼Potter的托加袍和那些光滑裸露肌肤的失去。

Draco耸耸肩，把最后一样东西塞进书包里，排在Potter后面离开了教室。他们走到了离他们最近的黑黝黝的壁凹处，Potter抓着Draco的一只袖子，把他拖进了黑暗里。

Draco本该抗议这粗暴的拉扯，可是下一个瞬间Potter的唇就贴上了他的，他的身体紧紧地靠着Draco的，就像要嵌进去一样，让Draco感觉很愉悦。Potter似乎准备好把Draco吃干抹净了，这对他来说刚好：他比Potter很好地准备把对方吃干抹净了。

Potter结束了这个吻，稍微拉开自己和Draco的距离，直视着他的眼睛。Potter的祖母绿瞳仁像一池宽广深邃的湖水，他的眼镜歪斜着。Draco虔诚地用双手摘下了它，小心地折好，塞进了Potter长袍里的一个口袋。

Potter的手轻放在Draco的臀部，把他按在墙上，就像他有任何一丝意愿想要离开这里，离开Potter身边。

"多久了？"Potter问。

"多久了？"Draco重复了一遍，不确定这个问题背后的意思。"我们离下堂课开始还有二十分钟。为什么？你在想什么？"

Potter轻轻地笑了出来，又向前压近，在Draco的唇上种下了另一个柔软的让人回味的吻。Draco心想要不就逃掉下一堂课吧，如果有必要的话。

"我的意思是，你想要这个多久了？"

"那有关系吗？"Draco问，将手放进Potter的黑发里，它们令人惊喜的舒顺。他浅浅地啃咬着Potter的下唇，然后用舌尖缓慢地描画着唇形。Potter发出一声快乐的呻吟。

"当你做这件事的时候，什么都没有关系了。"

"那我就继续下去。"Draco说完，把他拉进了又一个绵长的深吻。

几个小时后，他们两人依偎在天文塔的塔顶。躺在Draco其中一条充满吸引力的（charmed）毛毯下真是一件温暖又舒适的事。

"那在哪里？"Potter问道，眼睛看着夜空。

Draco指着其中一个星座。他伸长脖子好看清楚，而Draco趁此机会轻咬着Potter颈部光滑的肌肤。

"谢谢你，赫拉克勒斯。"Potter说着，对天上的群星敬了个礼。下一秒他就被拉回了石砖地，Draco压在他身上。

"英雄们，"Draco笑着说。"只有一个办法可以让他们闭上嘴。"

于是他做了。

**THE END**


End file.
